dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ox-King
| JapName=牛魔王| RomName=Gyūmaō| AniName=Ox-King Ox King| MangaName=Gyū Maō Ox King| AltName=Gyū Ma'ō Ox King The Emperor of Demons| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp= Issue #11| Race=Human| FamConnect= Master Roshi (Mentor) Grandpa Gohan (rival) Chi-Chi (Daughter) Goku (Son-in-law) Future Gohan (Grandson, Alternate Timeline) Gohan (Grandson) Goten (Grandson) Videl (Granddaughter-in-law) Pan (Great-Granddaugter) Goku Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) }} is a character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is based on Niúmówáng ("Ox-Demon-King", "Ox Devil Lord" or "Ox Tyrant"), a character from the Chinese novel Journey to the West, from which the Dragon Ball series is based on. In the novel, the character befriends the Monkey King (the equivalent of Goku). Despite his threatening sounding name, Ox-King is really quite harmless and fun loving. He was somewhat demonic when his castle became engulfed in flames on Fire Mountain during a picnic with his daughter,Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #11 ("...And Into the Fire!") and wreaked havoc through the village at the foot of the mountain. He is Chi-Chi's biological father and thus, Goku's father-in-law. He is very strong and trained alongside Grandpa Gohan under Master Roshi's tutillage. As the series continues, his role in the Dragon Ball story eventually fades and he becomes a background character. He is the grandfather of Gohan and Goten. In the anime, he has a few large roles though from time to time, mainly involving keeping his daughter out of trouble. History Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Living on Fire Mountain, Ox-King would either scare or eat anything that came along, due to the fact that his castle was stuck up on the mountain in eternal flames. This leads residents in the surrounding area to dub him "The Emperor of Demons". Bulma, Goku and Oolong stumble upon him and Chi-Chi on their quest for the Dragon Balls. They agree to help him, and Goku brings back Master Roshi, the only one strong enough to break the barrier. Master Roshi fires a large Kamehameha at the wall of fire, and destroys it. However, the Kamehameha is so big that it takes the entire mountain with it. After Master Roshi blew the mountain and castle away, the Ox-King promised to not hurt anyone again. Although his castle is gone, Ox-King and Chi-Chi shrug it off and vow to build a new one. After Goku finds Chi-Chi, who had been missing, and returns her to her father, Ox-King offers her to Goku as a wife in gratitude of her safe return. Not knowing what a wife is, Goku agrees. Piccolo Jr. Saga As anime filler, many years later, Chi-Chi is 18 and Ox-King wants to make sure that she will get a good husband who can take care of her, so he makes a fighting contest with Chi-Chi as the prize. Goku loses the contest on purpose, but Chi-Chi beats up his opponent so that he still wins the prize — Chi-Chi. After losing his mansion and treasure on Fire Mountain, he gives up being a warrior. Although he is still huge, he becomes noticeably friendlier. Dragon Ball Z In Dragon Ball Z, he appears in the anime more frequently throughout the sagas, usually seen at home trying to calm Chi-Chi down and keep her from going to try and rescue Gohan from situations that could kill her. After Chi-Chi marries Goku, Ox-King visits often. While normally spoiling the children rotten he also taught Gohan and Goten various school studies, while also protecting Chi-Chi. In the end of the series, he is appears at the tournament cheering his great-granddaughter, Pan on. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, the Ox-King no longer appears to visit Goku's family as regularly as he did before, or maintain his role of calming Chi-Chi down, which is now done mostly by Videl. He only makes cameo appearances in episodes 31, Collapse from Within and 40, Piccolo's Decision. From the 4th GT ending credits, Ox-King appears to be the tallest character; even taller than Piccolo and the Majin Buu. Ox-King becomes one of the most developing minor characters in appearance. When he first appears, he is drawn more barbaric and menacing, and wields an axe. By the end of Dragon Ball and beginning of Dragon Ball Z, he dresses in normal attire and wears glasses instead of goggles. His facial hair is more detailed. In Future Trunks' timeline, he appears the same except now sporting gray hair and a new outfit. In the Buu Saga, he appears to be much bigger, his facial hair grows out more, and the hair in the back of his head extends out a little over his shoulders. There are also slight alterations to his clothes. At the end of DBZ, his hair is gray and he wears formal clothes with an orange tie. In his very first appearance in GT, his tie is purple, and in his next appearance, it's yellow. Overall, Ox-King's character design changes more than any of the other minor characters, (such as Puar, Oolong, Yajirobe, Dr. Briefs, etc.) Alternate timeline Ox-King is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen the The History of Trunks special. He is seen still living with Chi-Chi, and following what little news of Gohan reaches them. Movies Ox-King appears in following Dragon Ball films and specials: * Dead Zone * The History of Trunks Trivia * Though Ox-King's age is never revealed, it can be assumed that he's in his early sixties by the time the Buu saga arrives. His hair is naturally black up until the end of DBZ where it finally starts to gray. By the time Dragon Ball GT begins, he is supposedly over 80 years old and still living shown by his minor appearances in some episodes. * In an episode of the Androids Saga, Ox-King seems to call Fortuneteller Baba his mother. In the [[Dragon Ball anime]], Fortuneteller Baba displays a motherly panic during the flaming castle event after believing he's been killed. If this is true, then the old fortune-teller is Chi-Chi's grandmother, Gohan and Goten's great grandmother, and Pan's great-great grandmother. However, it is very likely that he was using a respectful Japanese term for an elder woman which can be construed as "Mother" or "Grandmother". Though, this may be why Fortuneteller Baba has been helping Goku a lot through the Buu era. And it may also explain the Family's long age expectancy, for example, Ox-King remains alive throughout GT while Bulma's parents seemingly don't, and Pan is still alive at the end of GT being over 100 years old. Although Pan's long life might be a result of having Sayian genes, being related to Fortuneteller Baba not being a major factor even if they really are related. References Category:Humans From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.